Engine knock sensors are used to provide an indication to an engine control module (ECM) that undesirable engine knocking is occurring, for purposes known in the art. Existing knock sensors include a sleeve, insulating materials, terminals, piezoelectric ceramic, load washer, spring washer, and nut. The sensor is assembled by installing all the components in a predetermined order over the sleeve and securing them using the nut, which applies the force on the piezoelectric crystal that is needed for the sensor to operate properly. The sleeve assembly is then over-molded with a thermoplastic material to form the sensor body.
As understood herein, such existing sensors are not orientation-independent. In other words, the sensors must be mounted in a predetermined position, complicating installation in a vehicle by limiting the number of locations that can be used to hold the sensor. Furthermore, the present invention recognizes that material cost improvements may be achieved by eliminating several of the above-mentioned components such as the sleeve, load washer, nut, and spring washer and replacing them with simpler and cheaper components.